Amnesia star
by CardofSpades
Summary: Cards had never had a chance at living, He was a smuggler, but now their really wasnt much to smuggle anymore other them people, and all he's wanted was to find his planet again, to see his what his family was like, to be free from his boss, will it all change when he's accepted as part of the crew. (sad attempt at summary)


**Chapter one**

* * *

'Damn it all to hell and back.' I yelled dodging the incoming attacks, my ship cant hold this any longer, I've been running all morning, no breakfast either! Try doing that, dammit. Slamming down on buttons, I feel my ship speed up. Soon hyper speed, then a hyper jump zipping me through space.

"Fuck ya!" I screamed happily as I soared through space, far away from those evil beings. "damn aliens, heh..agrrhh..." my head fell to the dash board, griping my stomach. "I'm dying...no food...damn."

I had lost most of my food supply, but I'm glad my cargo is safe. I chuckled at that, so much yet so little...where did this cargo have to go again...i don't know...can't remember. I'd forgotten so much, the adrenaline rush had to go and subside, of course I hadn't eaten in over a week, I musta looked like a skeleton all skin and bones.

I weakly raised my hand and slammed down on the distress signal. "Please if anyone is out there...Help me." I gasped before giving out and watching my vision become filled with black dots.

(^,^)

o( ( ) )

_

"Wow."

"cool."  
"Can we pet it."  
"Just like a cat even has a tail."

"the patient needs to rest, he has suffered exhaustion and near starvation."

Voices, am I in heaven, women voices, and a man. Confusing, I thought only women existed in heaven for a men, and vise versa for women, Oh shit does this mean I'm dead, oh damn whats the boss going to say about this one.

I groaned blearily opening my eyes trying to adjust them to the blinding lights. "where...fuck.." I groaned again 'how long have I been out.'

It seems my prays were answered.

"what a mouth of that one." one of the women said.

'fuck you too, isn't my fault, I was never taught correctly.' "shut up already, so what if I have a foul mouth, unlike you I speak my mind and don't give a shit hat people think about me." I growled sitting up still gripping my head, I had a terrible migraine and I was not putting up with this shit.

"well so rude."  
"But still cute, just look at those ears and that tail too ohh~" I subconsciously covered my ears with my hands when a blond haired woman wearing skimpy clothing said that, heat admitting from my face. I didn't look like much, medium length snow white hair pulled into a pony tail, bangs covering deep red eyes, my face still looked a little pudgy, but what could I expect I was still just a kitten after all, I wore a long sleeved black sweater with a army green trench coat (used for covering my tail) along with gray sweat pants and army boots, a sash with hand held grenades strapped on them, a bandage over my nose and a bandanna to cover my ears. But they were gone and I was shirtless must of checked if I was OK. Of course all I was was a smuggler, not many people favored them.

"well nice to met all the people, but I have to get going." I said grabbing my shirt from beside me and slipping it on (after taking out my IV) before a hand gripped my shoulder, I turned to face the doctor.  
"you mustn't go, your still dehydrated and you lack necessary vitamins, you may leave when you have regained the proper body weight and iron level in your blood...but if I may can you tell me how long you have gone without food and water?" he asked sounding...well doctorish.  
I sighed "A few weeks, but I have to go! My quota..." I muttered that last part though.

"hey didn't you hear him, you leave when you get back to proper health." another male butted in, blue hair, yellow bandanna, almond brown eyes, wearing typical male clothing. "well to hell with you too, I oda bite you for that."

He looked confused and pissed at the same time "I forgot, an idiot like you could never listen to anyone but yourself..heh." I said before coughing violently "damn just...at least let me move around...I'll only get worse cramped up in one space to long."

The doctor nodded, so I took that as my cue to get up and stretch  
"Commander we found weapons on the occupants ship."  
That earned me a face full of weapons "hey hey hey...their not mine, I smuggle them to the plant Kiurnu. I'm serious, I don't do any other thing then, smuggle weapons, people and vessels through space, and who the hell told you to look through my ship."

"We have all the permission to search through ships that may pose a threat." the silver haired woman addressed as Commander stated. I realized if I didn't do what they said I could end up floating through space. "whats your name?" she demanded

"N-72, and yours." I stated kinda pissed at the idea that I maybe stuck here for a while.

"Buzam, but you can call me BC."

"whats with your name, its not even a name." said a girl wearing a maid/nurse dress thingy with two pigtails on either side of her head, a camera in one hand and a frog purse puppet in another.  
"its the name they gave to me when I woke up, leave me alone." I snarled face red, before grabbing my things and stomping out of the room.

"why'd you have to go do that." Dita sighed sadly before perking up "ill go fetch him, maybe his hungry, Mr. Alien gets like that when he's hungry." she giggled before running after him.

"hey thats not true!"

(| |)

(^,^)

o( ( ) )

_

'Fuck her, theirs nothing wrong with it, not like I chose it on purpose.' I thought grouchily before walking into a kitchen of proportional size, I never realized how hungry I am." I muttered softly as the women around started watching as I picked up a frying pan and started cooking.

* * *

**Sorry for the sad attempt at this story chapter thing, it was a dare request from a friend, who loves this anime, i've just recently gotten into it and im not sure how i like it. so again sorry, it was a dare request from a friend**


End file.
